


The Worst Kind Of Mission

by KellynKupcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is summoned for the kind of mission he could only imagine in his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care how far-fetched this idea is. It wouldn't go away. I'm kind of sorry... but not really. Also I wrote this in one day, don't have a beta and it was 5am when I proof read this so there are probably plenty of grammar mistakes. Those I am sorry for! Please enjoy!

“So what do you think?” Yamato asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kakashi regarded his friend carefully from the edge of his vision as he slipped in to the seat next to him.

“About?” He asked simply turning back to his book.

“Them?” His friend asked, nudging his arm and nodding towards two men sitting opposite them in the Jonin lounge. “Best friends or boyfriends?”

Kakashi sighed, snapping his book closed and resting it on his thigh. His one visible eye locked on to the unsuspecting pair. He watched them closely before slipping up his headband to glance at them through the Sharringan.

“Oi! No Sharringan!” Tenzou snapped, his voice an annoyed whisper. Kakashi smiled under the mask, replacing his forehead protector and turning to face his friend.

“Boyfriends.” He said softly, reopening his book. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed their little made up game. Any excuse to talk to Tenzou. Anything to hear that smooth voice whispering in his ear.

Yamato frowned, pretending to concentrate on stirring his coffee while actually doing a simply horrible job of spying.

“You’re so subtle.” Kakashi remarked sarcastically, his eye fixed firmly on words he was not reading. “Good thing you aren't a ninja.” He added, his voice giving away his amusement.

“Shut up Senpai.” Came the playful response. “Look!” He gasped nodding before abruptly looking away so that Kakashi could observe as well without them being too obvious.

“I win again.” Kakashi whispered as the blonde in front of him shuffled slightly closer to the other man. Their hands intertwined for a brief moment, a meaningful look exchanged before they broke apart with a loud, overly friendly goodbye for the sake of appearances. “Boyfriends.” He repeated, watching the man leave the room.

“You didn't win because I didn't bet against you. I just asked what you thought.” Tenzou said incredulously. His annoyance was for show and they were both aware of that. He enjoyed Kakashi’s obnoxiousness almost as much as Kakashi himself enjoyed behaving that way.

“What ever helps you sleep at night.” The silver haired man mumbled, watching his friend for a reaction. He wasn't sure why, but he loved it when Tenzou was exasperated. Watching the other man roll his large dark eyes was one of his favourite pass times. He never missed an opportunity to make him flustered.

As if on cue, Tenzou rolled his eyes. The blatant exaggeration of the gesture told Kakashi that it was purely for his sake. He had a hard time keeping the grin off his face. He loved it when his friend indulged him.

Their soft-core flirting was interrupted by a small tapping sound behind them. Without looking they knew what was to come. Kakashi winced internally.

_Not a mission… Not now…_

He turned to his friend, surprised to see his face had gone sullen.

“That bird…” He whispered softly. “It means…”He cut himself off, his eyes glinted with obvious disappointment. Kakashi looked at the small birds and back to his friend. They signalled that they were to report for the Hokage to hand them S rank missions. He felt the disappointment pool in his own chest at the same time the hopefulness that maybe Tenzou would offer to walk him there rose steadily.

“Looks like we have to go.” Tenzou said uncertainly, standing and exhaling heavily before giving Kakashi an obviously forced smile. “I um…” He started, not sure what to say. Kakashi cocked his head in question. His Kohai had never been at a loss for words in front of him before. Something was wrong. “I’m not sure if we are both being summoned for the same thing…” He began, pausing to choose his words carefully. “But, if we are I need to warn you…” He said cryptically, his eyes pleading for Kakashi to understand.

“Warn me?” He asked, standing and stepping forward, worry evident in his tone.

“Expect… the unexpected.” Yamato stammered, shrugging slightly, his face a pained smile.

“Expect… What?” Kakashi asked, cautiously confused by the change in his friends demeanour. He had been on plenty of S ranks before. He wasn’t sure what Tenzou was getting at.

Without warning Tenzou disappeared. The training that had been drilled in to him since he was taken in as a child told him never to divulge information about missions. He could be castrated for warning his friend. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he appeared outside the Hokage’s office.

_That was close…_

He thought to himself as he looked around at the other men who had been summoned.

_Too close…_

Kakashi stared at the empty floor space where his friend had just been standing. The rejection tasted bitter on the tip of his tongue and he swallowed the urge to feel sorry for himself. He hadn't actually asked Tenzou to walk with him. He had only thought it. The thought of actually putting himself out there and asking made him feel sick to his stomach.

_I’ll probably never work up the courage._

He thought dejectedly as he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching his shoulders before making his way towards to Hokage tower.

 

~

 

Kakashi’s stomach flipped as he turned around a corner and saw the other 7 men he recognised as Jonin level that had been summoned. Among them were his friends Genma, Raidou and of course Tenzou, who was going to great pains to avoid his gaze.

_Something is wrong…_

His mind repeated as he also recognised 3 Chunin. Among them were the gate guards Kotetsu and Izamo.

_Iruka’s friends._

He recalled.

_They were boyfriends…._

He thought to himself, thinking back to the game of best friends or boyfriends that he and Tenzou had played one night on an ANBU patrol. They had _definitely_ been boyfriends.

“What's going on?” He asked in a hushed tone as he approached the other Jonin.

“Kakashi?” Genma asked, his surprise evident at his presence. “You’re… new…” he said slowly. Raidou elbowed him hard and he stopped talking abruptly.

“New?” Kakashi scoffed, looking bemused. “I've been on more S ranks than any of you.”

“It's not like _that_ …” Tenzou said softly, his eyes finally locking on to Kakashi’s once more. His stomach dropped again as he saw the same pleading look from earlier in the ANBU’s eyes.

_What are you trying to tell me…?_

He tried to ask with his own eye.

The men jumped slightly as the door to the Hokage’s office flew opened.

“Inside, now!” She ordered, stepping aside so the men could file in to the room efficiently. He felt Tenzou’s hand on his arm and looked over in time to read the silent apology on his lips. “You all know the drill!” Tsunade shouted, shoving in between himself and Tenzou to stand in the middle of the room. Kakashi watched bewildered as the men around him fell in to an easy circle around the Hokage. He was confused, this wasn't standard procedure.

Raidou’s arm gripped him firmly, pulling him in to his place in the circle.

“What's going on?” Kakashi asked again, his voice a harsh whisper. He felt extremely uneasy, his stomach was doing summersaults as the room fell silent, waiting for the Godaime to address them.

“Strip.” She ordered suddenly with a smug smile.

“W-what…?” Kakashi asked, his mouth dry as he watched his comrades start to peel away their clothing without protest. “N-no…” He said softly, shaking his head as stern eyes connected with his when he refused to move.

“Just do it.” Raidou whispered as he slipped off his uniform pants. “She won't relent.”

“I said strip, Hatake.” Her sly voice edging on furious. He felt all eyes on him as he struggled to process her request. He turned to look at Tenzou, his eyes pleading for answers and he felt his face flush when he realised his friend was already buck naked, hands clasp together behind his back like everyone else in the room. “If you don't do it willingly, I will be forced to help you.” She sighed. “You don't want that.” She added as an after thought.

His lips trembled under the mask as he reached for the zipper of his flak jacket. He unzipped it slowly, shrugging it off his shoulders.

“Faster.” She growled, slipping off her own jacket and advancing towards him. He tugged at the hem of his uniform shirt as her hands connected with his. She jerked it up roughly, ripping it as she pulled it over his head, taking his headband with it. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest. That's what he told himself anyway. He preferred to think his body was adjusting to the temperature. He didn't like to think that fear could take that sort of a toll on him. He was put in dangerous situations all the time. He risked his life for this village nearly every day. The difference being that in those situations, he was encouraged to defend himself.

“No protective meshing. I'm surprised at you Hatake. I pegged you as a real stickler for rules.” She commented, her hand running gently over his toned stomach. He ignored the statement, trying his best to stare through her, his eyes blank and unblinking.

_It can't happen like this…._

He thought, disheartened. His eyes darted around quickly, the Sharringan taking in more than he had bargained for. The men around them all stood in the same position. Feet shoulder length apart, hands clasped together behind their backs, completely naked and…

_Hard…_

He realised, bile rising in his throat as his fears were confirmed.

“Lady Hokage…” He started, hoping like hell his voice was as even as it sounded to his ear. She cut him off with a rough slap to the cheek. He could have quite easily dodged it, but he felt that would only aggravate the situation.

“Seeing as you are so determined to make this harder than it has to be, I think I'll start with you.” She said softly, yanking him by the hand in to the middle of the circle. A collective groan echoed around the room as his hands were degloved and abruptly dropped by his sides. “Now now, you’ll all get your turn.” She said with a smirk. “Kakashi is new, he needs to be taught how things are done around here.” She mocked. “Feel free to entertain yourselves while you watch.” She winked.

_New?_

Kakashi wondered, his eyes darting around again to take in the fact that a few of the men had begun to stroke themselves languidly.

_No…_

Suddenly her hands were on him, unclasping the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper. His heart was racing, breath hitching as she shoved his pants down roughly and he was forced to step out of them, pulling his calf bindings roughly over his ankle. It hurt to squeeze his calf muscles like that. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt incredibly self conscious standing in his standard issue boxer briefs. He had never been proud of his body. Although he was toned and well sculpted, that wasn't exactly all that people desired in a man. He was acutely aware of that and always concerned about it. He knew he lacked the broad shoulders and strong chest of a man his age. His body was inherently feminine compared to his friends. He was also more than a few shades paler than his tanned comrades.

He wanted to cry. He was being singled out and humiliated for seemingly no reason. More alarmingly, no one else in the room seemed to mind. It wasn't affecting them like it was him. But then again he supposed…

_I’m probably the only-_

“The mask.” Tsunade ordered, arms folded under her large chest. He snapped back to reality, eyes wider than he could have imagined.

“No!” He answered without thinking. Another slap stung his raw cheek underneath the offending item of clothing.

_Please no…_

His mind begged as she reached out towards his neck.

_No…_

He stood stock still, his breathing erratic as her fingers hooked under the edge. He contemplated biting her as she started to lift it up. He heard a collective gasp as the fabric covered his eyes. His face, his carefully concealed long unseen pale face was now revealed to an entire room full of his colleagues.

When he felt the final tug of the fabric leaving his head he slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks were on fire, he knew it. He had never felt more helpless in his entire life. He was completely and utterly mortified. His eyes looked to the right on instinct. They connected with dark almond pools filled with unabashed sadness. Tenzou threw him a tight lipped smile full of sympathy. A small apology for not being able to warn him properly of what was to come. He had obviously been through this himself in the past. This wasn't his first time.

As much as he wanted to hate his friend for not telling him, he knew it wasn't his fault. He doubted he would actually be allowed to talk about this outside of this room. It was after all, a classified S rank mission. At least that's what the summoning birds usually meant.

“You’re prettier than I imagined Hatake.” She snorted, reaching out once more to trail the back of her hand across his cheek where she had slapped him. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could form the words her mouth was on his. Her lips pressing hard and insistent, bruising him. She nipped his lower lip harshly and he yelped, jerking backwards in protest as her hand curled around the back of his head. She pulled him back by a fistful of hair to lap at the blood trickling from his swollen lip.

He was in shock. He was sure of it. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why couldn't he fight back? His lips trembled as she pulled away from him, her eyes judging his inadequate body, scrutinising his build and making him feel worthless under the gaze of the room.

Her hands slipped under the elastic waistband of his underwear and he gasped aloud as she wrapped her soft hand around his limp member. He held his breath, his nails biting in to his palms as he balled his hands in to fists by his side.

“Obviously you’re not in a playful mood today. Let's see if we can change that.” She purred, removing her hand and fiddling with the tie of her shirt. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her retreat, but his heart beat sped up automatically at the sight before him.

The room grew suddenly hotter as large firm breasts were released from their fabric prison and pressed up against his bare chest.

“Ugh…” He gasped, his dick hardening involuntarily at the contact.

_I’ve never see-_

His thoughts were cut off again as she pulled back to push her pants down off her legs. She stepped out of them seductively, clad in only a tiny g-string. His mouth was agape but he didn't have the right mind to close it.

“Like what you see?” She asked, moving forwards again and tugging roughly at his only remaining item of clothing, revealing his painful hard cock to the room.

“No…” He whispered, referring to the situation in general. He didn't hear her question, his mind was reeling.

“No?!”  She asked, her eyes flashing.

“Uh… Yes?” He answered, not really sure what he was agreeing to.

“That's what I thought.” She snapped, dropping to her knees in front of him. “Say please?” She ordered, wrapping a firm hand around his cock and looking up at him expectantly.

_But I don't want it…_

He thought, his breathing becoming erratic once more. His penis twitched under her touch. His mind didn't want it. He didn't want it. But his body did...

He stayed silent, praying to anyone that would listen that if he just stayed silent she would realise how much he hated this. If he didn't beg, maybe she would stop. It wasn't too late. He could come back from this.

_I’ll still be a -_

“Say please Hatake!” She shouted, squeezing him in a vice like grip. He cried out, shutting his eyes tight at the pain that radiated through him.

“P-please.” He chocked out, his body shaking from the mistreatment.

“That's good boy.” She whispered, leaning in to breathe heavily over his swollen tip.

He gasped as her tongue lapped at him delicately. He struggled to regulate his breathing. His body betrayed him as his cock throbbed painfully, oozing pre-cum which she swallowed hungrily.

“Please?” He asked again, this time begging her to stop. “Please?” He whimpered as the arousal he was trying desperately to keep at bay started to burn through him, creating a rapidly building ball of heat in the pit of his stomach.

_I’m going to cum…_

He thought, his heart sinking.

_Please don't cum…_

He silently begged his body as she fully sheathed his length inside her mouth and swallowed hard.

“Fuck!” He breathed, steeling himself for the impending orgasm.

Tsunade pulled away abruptly, standing up to full height once more and putting both her hands on his shoulders. He exhaled slowly as the sensation he had been feeling ebbed away to a dull ache in his crotch. She pushing him lightly, his knees giving way without much force. Once he was kneeling she pushing him backward with a hand, encouraging him to lay on his back. The room around them was filled with heavy breathing, small moans escaping some particularly eager men. He opened his eyes slowly as he laid back. His eyes met Tenzou’s gaze and he swallowed hard, his breath leaving him and his dick twitching painfully as he took in the sight before him.

Yamato’s half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed as he breathed open mouthed, pre-cum dripping from his straining erection, which he was palming eagerly. The ball of heat returned as briskly as it had left, leaving him feeling desperate, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He forced himself to look away. He didn't want to cum. He didn't want to be here. This was his worst nightmare. His body was betraying him.

Tsunade knelt over him, legs spread on either side of his body. He looked up at her, trying hard to look anywhere but the dripping heat directly above him. Her panties were soaked through. He knew was what coming. He steadied himself, waiting for the nightmare to be over. He wanted desperately to kick her away, grab her by the hair and smash her pretty face in to her desk before fleeing in to the night, never to return to the village that had caused him so much pain.

She reached down, pulling aside the small piece of wet fabric covering her pussy and began to descend on him.

“Stop.” He whispered, his hands shooting out to push her away. She grabbed them roughly, leaning forward and pinning them above his head as she positioned herself on his tip. He cried out, using every little bit of self restraint he had at his disposable to stop from spilling himself.

_Please stop…. You’re ruining it!_

His mind screamed as she seated herself against him, her slick folds engulfing him fully. It felt good, Impossibly good. He gasped loudly as she began to move.

“No!” He cried out with a shaky voice as she threw her head back in a moan, his throbbing dick hitting her g-spot. “No! Please?” He asked again, his body starting to convulse.

_You’re ruining it! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! No! Stop---_

His thoughts cut off abruptly as the ball of heat in the pit of his stomach exploded. White flashed in front of his eyes as he felt warm cum start to spurt from his body.

“No…” He whispered as Tsunade jumped backwards. His ejaculate hitting her stomach. Shame filled him as he rode the waves of orgasm in front of his comrades without any contact from her.

“What the….” She started to ask the silent room. Kakashi stared up at her, his wide eyes shining with unshed tears as she stood above him.

A small chuckle echoed around the silent room before the rest of the men joined in. His cheeks prickled and burned as she motioned for him to get to his feet. He did so without complaint, staring at the ground as he rejoined the circle amidst the whispers.

Raidou gave him an empathetic look as the man next to him nudged his friend. “That was Sharringan Kakashi?” He asked in a bemused whisper.

“He barely lasted 20 seconds.” The Jonin answered with a giggle. Kakashi clenched his jaw tight, struggling to keep the threatening tears at bay.

“It was actually less than 10.” The unnamed Chunin corrected.

A small sound escaped him as he watched a salty tear hit the ground next to his feet. Another followed, the floodgates were opening. He sobbed quietly, hyper aware that his dignity was now unsalvageable.

 

~

 

Tenzou groaned, throwing his head back as he came hard. His cum flowing in hot ribbons on to the floor a few feet in front of him. He knew he would pay for it later. He wasn't supposed to cum yet. But the sight of Kakashi crying out in the midst of orgasm had pushed him over the cliff he had been teetering on since he saw the first drops of pre-cum drip from his Senpai’s erection.

Opening his eyes slowly he was relieved to see that the chuckling in the room wasn't directed at him and that he wasn't the only person to have indulged.

Genma looked breathless, there was cum dripping off his hand and mingling with the hairs on his abdomen. He smiled to himself, wondering how exactly they would be punished.

The rude whispers around him caught his attention and he watched as Kakashi took his place back in the circle. Tenzou threw an annoyed frown in the direction of the scrutiny. The first time he had been in this situation, he had also cum almost instantly. This was Kakashi’s first time here, he was bound to be a little overwhelmed.

He watched his friend carefully. Something was off. He couldn't tell what exactly, but something was not right. The cum still dripping from his limp penis clung to the wisp of hair on his inner thighs. His eyes were downcast, his cheeks flushed.

_That was… A tear…_

He realised with a jolt. His heart skipping a beat and his chest constricting at the realisation that his hero was crying.

_Kakashi…._

He thought, guilt overwhelming him as he realised that the small whispers of “no” were not erotic stimulants used to set the mood but actual pleas for the activity to cease.

He silently begged his comrades to not notice the shaking shoulders and if they did, to _please_ not mention it. He felt terrible, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Kakashi try to discreetly wipe at his eyes.

“No need for the waterworks Hatake.” The man to his right laughed, nudging him playfully. Kakashi ignored him, sniffing slightly as he continued to stare at the ground. “What was it your first time or something?” He asked with a laugh. Kakashi stiffened, his embarrassment at the statement evident to everyone who was watching. He closed his eyes, obviously willing the situation to end, his heart hammering so loudly Tenzou swore he could hear it from across the room. The whispering started again when he didn't respond. Tenzou felt his blood run cold as realisation hit him like a freight train.

_Oh…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner asked me one day if I thought Kakashi was a virgin. I immediately replied no. But after some consideration of his character and his history with loved ones, I came back with the answer, maybe... In my headcannon, Kakashi is far from a virgin. But i couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he was.

Twenty seven years. That's almost exactly how long Kakashi Hatake had managed to go without losing his virginity. A fact he felt he should probably be embarrassed about, but he was secretly proud of on the inside. He just hadn't found the right person to share that special moment with yet. He wasn't sure he ever would. But that was fine with him, because he had his pride. His dignity. Things a lot of other men his age could not boast.

Now he had nothing. In one foul swoop Tsunade had ripped everything he held dear away from him. He no longer had his virginity or his dignity. She had taken both. But most embarrassingly she had managed to take away his fantasy.

He could no longer lie back and fantasise about how it might happen. When long nights became unbearably lonely or his cock had throbbed so hard he was sure it would fall off if he didn’t masturbate immediately he had always taken solace in the fact that one day, he wouldn't have to worry about those things anymore.

He would meet someone, man or woman, he didn't mind. He would be shy at first, but eventually he would work up the courage to ask them out. They would say yes, because this was _his_ fantasy, so things always went his way no matter how unlikely it was when thought about realistically. They would respect him for wanting to wait. They would think he was noble.

After they had been dating long enough for him to trust them, to be sure they were the one, he would invite them back to his apartment. They would kiss hesitantly at first, but that would lead to making out and then slowly exploring each other's bodies with small soft touches. He would get nervous and pull back, explaining in a mumbled whisper that he had never done _this_ before.

If he was lucky, they would take the lead, leaving him to enjoy, record and remember every second of that night. If he wasn’t then… He supposed maybe they weren't the right person.

Either way, when the moment finally came, he wouldn't have to worry anymore because it meant his life of lonely nights was coming to an end. The nights of crying himself to sleep, of reading Icha Icha and wishing for someone to love him the way those characters loved each other would be gone and replaced with sleepless nights of a different kind. Because the person he deemed worthy of sharing that moment with him would never leave him.

Now it was over. His virginity was gone. His dignity was gone and he was alone.

_Again…_

He thought, tears streaming down his face as the men around him laughed at his expense.

_Forever..._

He realised, whimpering.

_Alone. Forever._

He cried aloud as a hand touched his arm. He knew it was Raidou trying to comfort him. Raidou had seen him break before. Raidou knew what was happening. Raidou knew _what_ was going to happen and _didn't_ warn him.

He ripped his arm away from him, his irrational anger at his friend making him scream in frustration.

“Fuck off!” He shouted, his voice full of emotion.

“Hatake!” Tsunade yelled back, advancing on him. He formed the seals he needed faster than her eye could see. He lunged forward, lighting screaming towards her heart as the sound of a thousand birds echoed around the room. He was stopped mid lunge by large wooden tendrils wrapping around his torso and holding him in place. There was a second of silence before the room around him disappeared. He closed his eyes, dizziness overtaking him as he was transported away from the Hokage tower to an unknown location.

He opened his eyes, to a large opened living room. A cosy homey feeling surrounded him as he was dropped to the ground. He fell harshly on to his knees, extinguishing his lightening blade as he realised that wherever he was, he was safe as long as Tenzou was with him.

A hand on his chin forced him to look up in to dark eyes. Guilt washed over him as he realised that he had just attempted to assassinate his own Hokage. Not only that, but his best friend had managed to stop him and was probably now in the same amount of trouble for taking him out of there before he could be punished.

“Are you alright?” Yamato asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. Kakashi shook his head before he could think, the tear tracks on his cheeks were still wet, he was definitely not okay. “I'll get us some clothes.” His friend whispered kindly, his hand wiping softly at the wetness on his cheeks. Kakashi nodded, watching as his friend disappeared in to another room for a second before returning and handing him some standard issue uniform pants and a way too big grey shirt.

“They probably won't fit.” He stated, his voice hoarse. In this moment he was overly aware of exactly how small he was compared to his comrade. His self consciousness returned as he tried to dress without showing too much of his body to his broad chested friend.

“They don't even fit _me_.” Tenzou laughed as he watched Kakashi pull the oversized shirt over his head. “They are my comfy sleepy clothes.” He confessed. “This…” He gestured around the room. “Is my holiday cabin. I made it myself. I only come here when I have more than a week off and I keep all my most comfortable clothes here. I don't allow myself to wear them at home. I’m afraid I'll become complacent.” He said with a chuckle.

Kakashi nodded, not really sure how to respond to the friendly chit chat they definitely should not be engaging in after he just tried to murder the Godaime.

“Relax Kakashi.” He said suddenly, taking a step towards him as he finished dressing. “They won't find you here. You can calm down a bit, then I'll take you back. We can make a formal apology and this will all go away.” He said with a reassuring smile.

“What if it doesn't?” The silver haired man asked honestly, a little scared he might he executed.

“Then I guess we’ll have to live here forever.” Yamato smiled with an exaggerated eye roll. Kakashi felt himself smile at the thought. All the bad things that had happened to him before this moment in time didn't feel so terrible anymore when he was watching Tenzou roll his eyes.

“I’d like that.” He thought aloud, clapping a hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said. Tenzou stared at him, the silence was deafening. He felt suffocated, his heart racing as time seemed to stretch to the point where he couldn't tell if it had been seconds or hours since they spoke.

“Me too.” The ANBU finally replied, his mouth dry as he took a step backwards and fell heavily on to a comfortable looking couch.

“Oh…” Kakashi said softly, watching his hands as he picked at his nails absently. There was another long silence before Tenzou finally broke it.

“Come sit with me?” He asked, petting the cushion next to him. Kakashi nodded, sidling over and sitting next to his friend, making sure to leave enough space between them to be platonic incase he had misread the situation.

He was terrified. He had put himself out there… He was going to be rejected he was sure of it. His breathing became slightly laboured as he began to hyperventilate. He kept his face turned away from Tenzou, his cheeks were burning again, his hands were shaking.

_Why won't he say something? Please say something!_

He begged, closing his eyes when he started to feel faint. He was shaking uncontrollably now. He was sure he was dying. Memories of the last hour flooded his mind and he heard himself whine feebly as tears sprang to his eyes once more.

 _Alone. Alone forever_.

His mind repeated as he threw his head in to his hands, allowing himself to cry freely now.

“Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi it’s alright.” Tenzou’s soothing voice whispered in his ear. The distance between them had been closed at some point in the last few seconds. An arm was around his waist while another crossed over his front, that hand was stroking his cheek and wiping away his tears. “Its okay.” Tenzou repeated, leaning in close to kiss his cheek.

Kakashi leaned in to the contact, feeling his heart swell with affection for this man as he was hugged tight for the first time in what had to be at least 15 years.

“Tenzou.” He whispered. The other man shushed him gently, wrapping a hand around the back of his head and gently pulling him forwards so his face nuzzled neatly in to his neck. “Tenzou I-“ he began, but stopped himself abruptly when he realised he didn't know what he wanted to say.

“Kakashi?” He asked softly, pausing so that man in his arms could look up at him. “Are… Are you a _virgin_?” He asked, annoyed at himself for the inflection of the last word.

“Was.” Kakashi answered honesty, his cheeks flushing even further at his confession. He leaned forward again, burying his face in soft earthy smelling flesh. Tenzou nodded, having already known the answer to the question.

“Why?” He asked finally. The internal battle of pretending that being a 27 year old virgin was normal and wanting to know why the hell someone as attractive as Kakashi had never been laid was won over by his curiosity. Although he didn't really expect an answer.

“Didn't find the… The right person.” Kakashi choked out, his voice muffled against his friends neck. Tenzou nodded again, not sure if he was satisfied with the answer or not.

Seemingly following his train of thought Kakashi sat up, his mismatched eyes locked with the wood user’s.

“Until today only 3 people in the world had seen my face Tenzou. Did you really think I was the type of person to get my dick out for just anybody?” His tone begged him to say no, although Tenzou could honestly say he had never thought of it that way.

He shook his head slowly, a guilty smile gracing his features as he tried to explain.

“I didn't think you would get it out for just _anybody_ but… I must admit I definitely thought you were more…” He searched for the right word. “Experienced.” He finished.

“I'm pathetic.” Kakashi said sadly, tearing his eyes away from the other man.

“No!” Yamato sighed, petting his face once more. “You’re not.”

“I am!” Kakashi cried, forcing his eyes to stare at the ground. “I spent my whole life fantasising about how it would happen. I would find the right person and we would be in love and I would fuck them and it would be amazing because they would never leave me.” He blurted. “It would be like a scene in Icha Icha. It would be perfect with candles and soft music and just that one person that promises to love me.” He sobbed, embarrassment filling him at his stupidity.

“Kakashi.” Tenzou said sternly, lifting his chin to look in to his eyes once more. “Life isn't like one of Jiriaya’s romance novels. No matter how hard we try things just don't work out like that.” He paused, wondering if he should continue his thought. “But… Sometimes, if we’re lucky, when things go wrong we get a second chance to try and make things right.” He said with a small smile. Kakashi blinked at him before cocking his head in innocent question. Tenzou exhaled sharply before continuing. “I… Like you, Kakashi.” He confessed. “I like you a _lot_.” His gaze had moved to his hands during that sentence. Kakashi gulped audibly, relief filling him at the words he had just realised he had been longing to hear for years on end.

“I… Like you… A lot.” He said softly, also looking at his hands. Tenzou grinned, unable to keep his happiness at bay.

“I have a proposition for you.” He said uncertainly, looking up again. Kakashi waited, not sure what was happening. “Life… Isn't like a romance novel. That's something that I learnt rather fast as I grew up. But… I think maybe, if you’ll let me. I can give you the first time you have always fantasised about.”

Kakashi stared at him, not able to comprehend what Tenzou had just proposed. Had he not seen what Tsunade did to him? He was right there… He saw everything. His first time was ruined. There were somethings people just didn't get a second chance at.

“I know what you’e thinking. You’re not a virgin anymore.” Yamato smiled, placing a hand on the other mans shoulder. “That's true… In a sense. But, there are a few things I know for a fact you haven't done and if you want to I'll be there with you every step of the way, making it as enjoyable as possible.” He held his breath, hoping Kakashi caught the meaning in his words and he wouldn't have to explain it.

_He means… Oh…_

Kakashi started to smile, pieces of his shattered world falling back in to place as he realised that Tenzou was right. He _was_ still a virgin. He felt his cock start to harden at the thought of Tenzou touching him. Stroking him. Fucking him.

He nodded eagerly, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he realised that he really was getting a second chance.

“I've loved you for a long time Senpai.” Tenzou whispered, his eyes uncertain. Kakashi felt his eyes start to water. He would never admit it, but he had definitely fantasised about this moment before. “I know you can't say it back. But I wanted you to know, before…” He trailed off. Kakashi nodded once more, wishing desperately he wasn't so damaged that the words could escape his mouth.

“Please?” He asked quietly, his tone pleading, this time for more. Tenzou leaned forward, his lips brushing gently against his friends as he kissed him hesitantly. Kakashi kissed back, embarrassed he wasn't sure what he was doing. Tenzou pulled away and he felt his heart sink.

_I didn't do it right…_

He thought as almond pools swept over him.

“Just do what feels natural. What feels good.” Tenzou instructed, leaning forward again and this time letting Kakashi set the pace as he slowly moved his bruised lips over his. A tongue slipped slowly in to his mouth and Kakashi was sure he was about to cum. The intimacy of this moment almost too much for his abused body to take.

He pulled away, breathless with heavy lidded eyes and let his head fall on to his lovers chests. A hand massaged his sore scalp where Tsunade had pulled his hair earlier and he moaned softly, the sound going straight to the ANBU’s cock.

“You’re so sexy.” Tenzou purred in his ear, licking at it before pulling away. Kakashi cried out as a skilled tongue kissed and nibbled its way down his neck. He had never been treated this way before. His nerves were on fire. “ _You_ tell me when _you’re_ ready, and we’ll start with some heavier stuff okay?” He asked before making his way back up the Jonin’s neck to nibble on his ear.

“I'm ready.” Kakashi breathed, his erection impossibly hard and straining against his borrowed pants.

“Are you sure you want to share this moment with me?” Yamato asked, hoping to hell and back that the answer was yes.

“Yes. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather share it with in the world.” Kakashi murmured. Tenzou beamed, his heart filling with warmth. That was the closest he would probably get to the words ‘I love you’ slipping off Kakashi’s tongue tonight.

“Okay.” He agreed, taking the other man's hand and standing.

“Where are we going?” The Copy Ninja asked, unease filling him. He felt suddenly nervous, trembling slightly as his hand was tugged gently.

“To the bedroom.” His lover whispered, helping him stand.

“Oh…” Kakashi answered, his knees feeling weak. He swayed slightly. Tenzou’s arm was around his waist in an instant.

“You can back out at any time. Just because we are going to the bedroom doesn't mean we have to have sex.” He said soothingly, running a warm hand down the other man’s back. Kakashi nodded in understanding, feeling long forgotten abandonment issues rising to the surface of his mind as the possibility that maybe Tenzou was lying to him slipped in to focus.

He allowed himself to be lead out of the lounge room and in to the smaller room Tenzou had retreated to earlier to retrieve their clothes. There was a double bed pushed in to the corner, a small lone nightstand next to it and a large chest of draws sitting against the opposite wall. That was the only furniture. Kakashi smiled weakly. It reminded him of his apartment.

He sat down on the bed and watched Tenzou expectantly. He seemed to be thinking.

“Hang on a sec. I'll be right back.” He said with a grin. Kakashi eyed him suspiciously as he left the room. He felt incredibly cold the second he was gone. The heat the other man gave off was making him feel comfortable.

He was back within the minute placing some things The Copy Ninja couldn't make out around the room. With the strike of a match Kakashi felt his heart lighten.

_Candles…_

He beamed, staring shyly at his hands.

_It's happening… It's actually happening…_

Tenzou moved back over to him, pressing a gentle yet firm hand on his chest and pressing lightly, encouraging him to lie back and get comfortable. Kakashi swallowed, nerves making his stomach jumpy as the man he lo-

The man he liked, straddled his lap. He positioned himself on top of the smaller man, resting his forearms on either side of his head and allowing his crotch to rub gingerly against the other mans as he kissed him lightly. Kakashi moaned in to the kiss, his clothed erection making his hips buck uncontrollably at the contact.

“Tenzou.” He gasped, his hands fisting in the bed spread.

“Slow down Kashi… We have all night.” He smiled in to the kiss, the eagerness of Kakashi’s body making him want to speed up his own pace. He forced himself to take it slow, for the other mans sake.

Kakashi purred affectionately at the nickname. He wanted this man now, before nerves made him change his mind.

“Tenzou.” He repeated, more urgently.

“Alright.” Came the reply as the other man slipped down his body, warm breath hovering over his crotch. He wrapped his lips around Kakashi’s tip through the fabric and he cried out bucking wildly as he came unexpectedly, salty cum oozing through the fabric of the pants and in to Tenzou’s waiting mouth.

“I.. I’m…” Kakashi started, mortification back in full swing as he covered his face with his hands. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Tenzou cooed, reaching up to stroke his arm as he licked at him through the soiled material. “It's better this way. Now you aren't going to be so eager so we can take it slow where it really counts.” He explained, a guilty look gracing his face as Kakashi realised that he was trying to make him cum.

“Oh.” He said quietly, the flush leaving his face as his lover began to pull down the soiled pants. He removed them gently, stroking the paler man’s legs as went, trying his darnedest to relax him.

“Do you still want this?” He asked one last time.

“Yes.” Came the confident reply. The brunette nodded once, reaching over in to the night stand next to the bed and pulling out a small tube. He settled himself between Kakashi’s spread legs and exhaled slowly. He just couldn't believe he was about to do this with Sharringan Kakashi. He pushing himself to keep moving at the uncertain look he caught in Kakashi’s eye. He licked the man’s limp penis, cleaning it with his tongue. The silver haired man mewled softly, his over sensitised head making him twitch slightly with every lick.

Slowly he moved down, using his palms to spread his legs a little wider he lapped at his perineum, causing Kakashi to grunt his approval as the sensitive skin was caressed by his slick muscle.

He looked up, taking note of the slight part of Kakashi’s lips. How his eyes were shut tight and his brows furrowed in concentration. He was beautiful. Even slower this time he let his tongue glide lower, sliding his palms down and using them to spread his cheeks. The Copy Ninja made a strangled sound at the motion, not expecting what he was doing to be this invasive. Tenzou gave him a second, waiting to be asked to move away or told to continue. When there was no response to his pause he pulled away, locking his eyes with the other mans before watching Kakashi give an uncertain nod.

He moved in. His tongue gliding over the other man’s puckered hole, pressing in to the muscle softly before backing away to give it another once over. Kakashi’s hips bucked, his cock standing to attention again as he entangled his hands in brunette hair.

“Fuckkk…” Kakashi whimpered as the tongue entered him again. He never imagined ass play could feel this good. He pushed back slightly as he felt Yamato smile against him as his was breached further than before.

Tenzou pulled back, satisfied that he has made Kakashi's first memory of being penetrated a good one. Kakashi whined as the loss of contact as the ANBU crossed his legs, getting comfortable as he pulled the other man forward. He hooked Kakashi’s bent knees over his own and lifted his buttocks slightly to rest on his feet. Pausing for a second he reach forward to take the pillow from next to Kakashi’s head and shoved it under his back to support him in this position.

Kakashi watched him, a tinge of fear flashing through his eyes and the lube came back in to view.

“It's alright.” The brunette reassured him, taking the erection in front of him and stroking it firmly. His back arched off the pillow as he panted wordlessly. “I’ll make sure you’re prepared properly. I don't want this to hurt at all.” He said, letting go of the other man’s penis to spread lube on his right hand. He dropped the tube next to him, his left hand resuming the small stokes from before as one of the fingers on his right hand probed the tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, Kakashi stiffened. His penis started to go limp his brows furrowed. “Relax.” Tenzou reminded him, giving him a long hard stroke as his finger stilled. He waited for the muscles around his digit to stop clamping before he moved again, slowly. He searched wordlessly for the small nub inside him that would make him go crazy.

The pad of the finger inside him brushed gently against something and Kakashi felt sparks fly as a sharp jolt of pleasure ran through his body.

“Ah!” He cried, pushing backwards on to the finger, trying desperately to feel that again. Tenzou grinned, purposefully avoiding his prostate until he had calmed himself. He crooked his finger and rubbed over it again, this time taking advantage of Kakashi’s eagerness to slip in the second digit.

He ignored the sting, pushing back eagerly, needing more of that feeling. With both fingers crooked he rubbed them once again over the bundle of nerves, drumming slowly right on the spot and making Kakashi see stars. He was writhing underneath his touch, panting and groaning, his cock weeping pre-cum all over his stomach. Tenzou wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He took a second to indulge himself, letting his own clothed erection grind softly against Kakashi’s bare ass. He moaned aloud, forgetting himself for a second before pulling himself back to reality. This was about Kakashi.

He scissored his fingers, twisting them around to loosen tight muscle as his silver hair lover sobbed for more. Finally he pressed in a third finger. Kakashi stiffened once again, not sure about the fullness he was feeling at that moment. It felt nice, but he wasn't sure he could take much more.

“I don't know if I can do this.” He mumbled, his voice impossibly small.

“That’s alright.” Tenzou replied kindly, pausing in his ministrations to lock eyes with his friend. “Would you like me to stop?”

Kakashi shook his head slowly. The fact that he was willing to stop made him want to continue. It was his choice. It felt incredibly liberating after the way he had been treated earlier on that night.

“Okay.” Tenzou mouthed, starting to move again. Kakashi closed his eyes, remembering back to what he had seen in Tsunade’s office. A half lidded Yamato, stroking his own cock and breathing hard. It had turned him on, even if he was touching himself over his humiliation.

“I want you.” Kakashi breathed, opening his eyes. His friend’s dark eyes were clouded with lust. He could feel his erection throbbing underneath his buttocks and wanted it in him _now_. He wanted the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on to make love to him _now_. “Please?” He begged, wrapping his legs around the other man’s hips and thrusting upwards.

“Okay.” Tenzou repeated, gently withdrawing his fingers and unhooking Kakashi’s legs. He moved back leaving himself enough room to remove his own pants. He had neglected to remove Kakashi’s shirt. He wondered if it mattered as he removed his own.

_He is probably more comfortable with it on._

He decided moving back in to his previous position and finally affording himself the luxury of a few long strokes to his own erection, spreading the lube evenly before hovering over the other man again. His forearms back beside his head. Kakashi looked uncertain as he hooked his legs over Tenzou’s hips, locking his ankles together. Yamato kissed him gently, slipping his tongue inside the other mans mouth and eliciting a moan from him as he rested his tip at the other man’s entrance.

“You sure?” He asked one last time. Kakashi nodded and Tenzou groaned loudly as he began to push in to him, the tight heat engulfing him and urging him to cum. He paused, composing himself. He didn't need to ruin Kakashi’s first by prematurely ejaculating.

Kakashi was quiet as he tried not to concentrate on the full feeling. He thought about Tenzou, about his Kohai and what he was doing to him right now.

They were having sex… He was having sex…

He felt tears prick his eyes and he struggled to hold them at bay. Tenzou pulled back slightly, wiping at his eyes as they began to fall.

“Want me to stop?” He asked, leaning down to kiss the salty tracks. Kakashi shook his head silently, keeping his eyes clenched shut as Tenzou began to move.

He moaned as a hand jerked him softly back to hardness. He hadn't even realised he had gone limp. After a few unsure thrusts Tenzou established an easy rhythm, giving Kakashi time to adjust to the sensation of someone moving inside him before repositioning himself to hit exactly where he knew his prostate was.

“Ah! Fuck! Tenzou!” He screamed, back arching off the bed as he begged for the stroking of his cock to continue. Tenzou panted, using all his willpower to hold back as he heard Kakashi’s lust filled voice screaming his name. “Tenzou!” He shouted again, choking out words of praise as the dick inside him glided over his prostate repeatedly. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his hips lifted right off the bed. His erection ground roughly against Tenzou’s stomach as he let go of it to hold himself up with both hands.

Kakash panted loudly, pleasure building fast and closing in on the peak as he thrust his hips in time with his lovers. He managed to pull his right hand away from the blanket under him, gripping his own penis hard and jerking himself roughly. He never thought he would be able to do that in front of someone, yet here he was, reliving his most intimate moments in front of another.

“Ten-zou!” Kakashi cried brokenly as he neared his climax. “Tenzou I'm g-going to…. C-“ he screamed as the pleasure inside him exploded in to ecstasy that spread through his entire being. His mouth moved wordlessly as he rode out the best orgasm he has ever experienced, clinging for dear life to his lover who had let go the second he had felt the first spurt of hot cum against his stomach. His rhythm was gone as he thrust wildly into Kakashi’s convulsing body.

“Kashi…” He breathed, his hips slowing to a steady pace as he felt the last of his semen drain from his body. “Fuck.” He whispered, leaning down and resting his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. There was a minute of silence as both men reflected on what had just happened. Eventually Tenzou pulled away, carefully dislodging himself from his friend and rolling off him. He sighed heavily, followed by a yawn as sleep threatened to over take him.

“Tenzou?” Kakashi asked, his voice wavering. Tenzou’s eyes snapped open and he turned to see his friend is obvious distress.

“Kakashi, I'm sorry. I forgot you’ve never done this before.” He said softly, reaching out to wrap his arm around the other man’s shoulder. “Come here.” He said, pulling him close. Kakashi rested his head on the other man’s chest and breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Now what happens?” He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Whatever you want to happen. We can cuddle and go to sleep. We can go back to Konoha and confront the Hokage.” He sniggered, knowing which one the other man would choose.

“I mean… What happens _now_?” Kakashi asked again, propping himself up and leaning on his elbow. “In my fantasy… I… Um…” He trailed off, feeling ridiculously stupid.

“What?” Tenzou asked, feeling guilty at the prospect that he had missed something.

“I don't have to sleep alone anymore now… Because I'm supposed to be in love.” He said softly, looking away.

“Are you in love?” Tenzou asked, his heart skipping a beat. Kakashi nodded slowly, keeping his eyes averted for good measure.

“You?” He asked staring intently at the wall.

“I already told you I am.” Tenzou chuckled, pulling him back down on to his chest. “If it was up to me Kakashi, you would never sleep alone again. Unless of course I was on a mission.” He smiled, staring at the ceiling. He felt Kakashi’s grip on him tighten and exhaled softly, tightening his own grip.

“I’d like that.” Kakashi whispered, grinning from ear to ear. 


	3. Epilogue

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. Yamato waited patiently for her to continue. She didn't sound too pissed, but he wasn't suite sure he was off the hook yet. “I suppose I can't be too mad at _you_.” She smiled. “I wouldn't have been able to dodge the Chidori. You saved my life.”

“It is my sworn duty to protect you M’lady.” He said sweetly, adding in an exaggerated bow for good measure. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. This meeting he had requested had already gone on long enough.

“As for Kakashi.” She started, her voice becoming more stern. “I suppose in light of the circumstances I can't be too hard on him either.” She pondered, tapping her fingers loudly on her desk. “A _virgin_?” She asked for the umpteenth time, her head cocked in question and her features screwed up in disbelief.

“Yes Lady Hokage.” Tenzou replied, his tone flat.

“If you say so.” She said, shaking her head skeptically. “Well anyway, I’ll be inclined to forget this ever happened if you both afford me the same curtesy next time I get audited…” She smiled weakly.

“Would you like to see Kakashi M’lady?” Tenzou asked, hoping her answer was no. He was itching to leave. She had already rewarded them both and it didn't look like a punishment was coming. He just wanted to get back.

“No I think I've seen enough of him for one year.” She said with a fond smile. Tenzou shuddered involuntarily. “I won't be summoning either of you for date night again.” She stated blandly before shaking her wrist loosely in the direction of the door. “Dismissed.”

He bowed once more before disappearing from sight. He had specifically requested he see the Hokage alone before he even brought Kakashi back to the village. He knew the man would never explain on his own accord. He would rather be sentenced to his death for attempted murder than explain to the Hokage that she had raped him.

Anyway he doubted that she really even understood what she had done when he had explained it to her. She was quite self deluded, he wondered if she could even comprehend the fact that some men in the world would just simply not want to sleep with her.

_Especially those gate guards…_

He thought to himself as he rematerialised in his holiday cabin. As compensation for the trauma she had caused everyone’s favourite Copy Ninja she had awarded him a week off duty. In exchange for him never mentioning it again, of course. He smiled to himself as he slipped back in to bed next to his unsuspecting lover. Turns out saving the Hokage’s life is also worth a week of down time. He snuggled in to Kakashi’s back and was rewarded with a soft moan.

_This is going to be the best week of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who managed to make it all the way through to the end. Yay! You deserve a prize! I hope everyone enjoys this story and I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts on it! Thanks in advance for any comments or kudos I might receive.


End file.
